Grey Skies and Yellow Flowers
by WickedInk
Summary: Spain and Romano are having another fight and Spain says something he can't take back. Can he make things right with his Lovi before its to late? Just how far will he go to fix the mistake he made? Sorry for crappy summary story is better. R&R appriciated Flames will be used to burn down houses. WARNING: DarkSpain, possible OOC, CharacyerDeath?, Shounen ai. Enjoy! WickedInk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if your reading this then thank you so much, I don't know if i will continue **

**this story. It depends on the reviews i get i guess because I haven't gotten many **

**at all on my last story, your reviews are loved. I am sorry in advance for this **

**horrible thing i call a fic, rated for my paranoia and Romano's mouth. Have a nice **

**read. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

"Damn it Romano, why do you have to be so difficult and stubborn all the time?!" Spain

shouted angrily, his voice rising again, more in frustration than anger, at his partner.

This had started out like any other fight between the two, Romano had broken something, again, and not wanting to give Spain the chance to react to it, had started a fight.

A look of annoyance flashed across Romano's face as another name was added to the long list of people who had called him that. He would never be as good as his brother and even Spain knew it, it was something he hated himself for.

"If you wanted some pushover boyfriend you should have chosen my brother like everyone else you idiot!" Romano shouted to mask the pain and regret he was feeling from the fight.

"Romano you know thats not what I..." anger suddenly flared up in Spain's heart and he lost control of himself as he said the words he knew would hurt Romano more than

anything.

"Maybe I should have chosen Feliciano!" Spain shouted instantly regretting it

but not being able to stop himself. "After all everyone knows that your worthless and will

never be as good as your brother."

Romano's eyes widened as his worst nightmares became reality.

"Your worthless and no one could care less about you because you can't do anything right, you mess up everything and don't care about anything!" Spain stood in horror as he watched Romano's eyes fill with pain and start to tear up, his body shaking.

Spain couldn't believe what he was saying but he couldn't stop. 'I don't think

that, what am I saying?!' his head screamed, 'What am I doing to mi tomate?' To angry

to stop he continued, it seemed as if he had no control over his words.

Feliciano walked into the front door just in time to hear the next onslaught of venomous words aimed at his brother, "I don't care about you, I never have and no one ever will, even your own grandfather chose your brother over you..."

"Big brother Spain what are you saying?!" Italy yelled in shock at the awful things he had heard.

The words that left Spain's mouth after that were ones he would regret for the

rest of his life, he would have given anything to take them back.

"Everyone would be better off if you were dead!" Spain yelled.

Italy ran across the room and grabbed Spain's sleeve, "Stop it!" he yelled as Romano sank to his knees with his hands over his ears, the look in his eyes was that of utter pain and betrayal. Feliciano dropped to his brothers side and watched him shake violently, eyes fixed on the floor.

He didn't know if he should try to comfort his brother or chase Spain away before he said anything else.

'What did I just say!?' Spain thought, "Romano, I..." he started, but before he or

Feliciano could say anything else, Romano got up and ran out the front door into the rain.

~/~/~

"Why...?" Romano thought as he ran, tears fogging his vision. "He was the only person

who didn't choose Feli over me... or at least thats what I thought, I'm such an idiot!"

Two hours had passed before he stopped running. Soaked to the bone and with no clue

were he was at, Romano sat in front of an old building with his knees against his chest and cried.

~/~/~

It had been three hours since Romano had ran out into the rain and Italy had begun to

cry. Germany sat with him at the table. Spain had called Prussia and France after the

incident and the three had just returned from looking for him soaking wet.

France went upstairs to change out of his wet clothes and Spain sank into a chair at the table.

"We looked everywhere West, but we couldn't find him..." Prussia said still standing in the doorway. Feliciano, who had been watching them in hopes that they would have good news, began to cry again and Spain wasn't far from tears himself.

Prussia hated seeing his friend like this and he new it hurt Germany to see Italy like that.

"There is no way he is still out in that rain," France said as he came back down the stairs "He may be rash, but he isn't stupid, we will look again tomorrow."

Germany put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder comfortingly, "He probably went to an old house of his, we'll find him in the mo..."

Germany was interrupted by Italy jerking away from him and standing up. Shaking with rage and worry Feliciano grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

"I know my brother, this isn't the first time something like this has happened..." Feliciano

said stopping in the middle of the room. Everyone was waiting for him to continue, not

wanting to say anything.

"It was a day just like this and Grandpa said something to Romano during a fight that he has never recovered from, he said..." Italy paused and shot a glare at Spain shocking everyone. "He said the very same words you did, he said we would be better off if fratello was dead." he said.

All eyes were now on Spain and he reluctantly told them the horrible things he had said.

"What happened last time?" Prussia asked Feliciano.

"He ran out into the rain, two hours later grandpa sent out a search to find him, they finally did five hours later, he was barley conscious and by the time they got back to the house he had passed out. We brought in a doctor who told us that he had a bad fever and that he would most likely die, he was sick for three weeks and just when we had lost hope the fever broke and he woke up... the doctor told us that we were lucky but that if it ever happened again, we wouldn't be so lucky twice." Italy trailed off as he saw the shocked faces in the room around him.

"I'll come with you to look." Prussia said.

Germany got up, "No I'll go, you shouldn't go back out into the rain." he said.

"You have to stay here and help France with Spain otherwise they will both be wasted and laying on the floor when we come back, and if I stay it will happen anyway." Prussia said trying not to laugh.

Without another word tItaly and Prussia walked out into the rain leaving the rest in the room to stare at a closed door.

~/~/~

The rain beat down on Romano relentlessly but he didn't care. He new he should get

out of the rain before he got sick but he couldn't bring himself to move.

'Why does it always have to be like this...' he wondered. 'I wish I could just die already...' he thought. He thought he heard voices calling his name as he lost consciousness.

~/~/~

After another hour of searching they finally found him.

"Romano!" Prussia called out to him, and Italy did the same. When Prussia got to Romano he was shocked to see the state he was in.

Romano was unconscious, soaked to the bone, deathly pale, and ice cold.

"We need to get him out of the rain and fast." Prussia said picking him up in his

arms bridal style.

Neither Feliciano or Prussia knew whether to be happy they found him

or worried because of the condition he was in, in the end they were both.

~/~/~

"Uhh! When are they going to get back? I'm getting a little worried..." France said. He

was sitting by the window watching the rain pour down, Spain was sitting in the same

spot in the kitchen, staring at the door.

Germany was sitting on the couch calmly but he

really was worried too. "I'm sure they are fine and on their way back now." he said.

Through the window, France saw Prussia and Italy come around the corner towards the

house, Prussia was carrying a very pale looking and unconscious Romano.

"Well you got half of that right." France said to Germany just before Prussia and Italy came into the house, and hanging limply from Prussia's arms, was Romano.

"Spain don't stare like an idiot get some towels and another pair of Romano's clothes! France call the doctor and West take care of Feli, he'll catch cold, he's soaked." Prussia barked and everyone went to do their part.

~/~/~

A phone-call and a change of clothes later... Romano lay in one of the beds upstairs with a terrifying fever and Italy and Prussia both had a small cold.

Italy had asked for a specific, rather old, doctor but didn't say why. The doctor had a grim look on his face as he came down the stairs, Italy trailing behind, into the living room were everyone else was waiting.

"I have done everything I can... the rest of it is up to him." the doctor said, then as a second thought, added "Call me if anything changes in a few days but I really don't think he will make it, not this time... I'm sorry Feliciano." after that he left.

Italy had a very grim look of pain on his face that didn't suit him. Feliciano was shaking but none of the nations new if it was from sobs or anger. He walked over to Spain and when he was just close enough to touch him, he slapped him across the face with a resounding *smack* sound.

Everyone was stunned that Feliciano would hit anyone, and then he started yelling.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE AND ITSALL YOUR FAULT...!" he screamed falling to the ground sobbing.

Spain felt like he had just been stabbed through the heart, the love of his life was going to die and it was his fault.

Feeling the tension in the air Prussia decided to take France and Spain out to thebar, to avoid another fight, obviously. He grabbed them both and dragged them away saying, "Okay time to go to the bar and one of you has to drive us home so you both have to come otherwise the two who go will be drunk and die hahaha." stupidly.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Yay~ Thanks to those who reviewed it made my day and thanks to anyone still here we finally made it to chapter two. Im so sorry it took so long to get put up and I promise the next chapter won't take as long... Hope you enjoy plz R&R**

**~WickedInk~**

The next morning Spain woke up with a hangover from hell.

He was tangled up in the sheets of the bed he, Prussia, and France had shared that night after they all stumbled back into the house, drunk.

To his right, Prussia had fallen halfway off the bed upside down with just his legs still on it along with the blankets.

France was standing to the left in his underwear looking out the fully open curtains of the window.

Spain walked over and stood beside him just in time to see a young child ride by on a tricycle, turn his head and stare at France causing him to crash into the mail box and fall off the bike, get back on it, and pedal away like a madman all while still staring at France.

"Hey France, I think you better close that window before you cause a traffic accident!" Spain said.

As France crawled back into bed after closing the curtains and Prussia snored like a walrus, Spain headed downstairs to get some water. When he got into the living room he was surprised to see that Germany was already up and was watching whoever was in the kitchen.

The smells of fresh italian food and clean dishes drifted out of the kitchen and

Spain knew who was in it.

"Germany, Feliciano... what are the two of you doing up so early?" Spain asked.

There was no response from the Northern half of Italy so Spain looked to Germany.

"Feli woke up in a panic and started to head downstairs mumbling something about how it all had to be the same." Germany answered sounding confused.

Spain walked slowly into the kitchen behind Feliciano and looked around. The site that greeted him was shocking. Italy had completely rearranged Spain's kitchen and was setting up several different italian delicacies, some of which he recognized as Romano's favorites.

All of the counters had been wiped clean to the point of gleaming and Italy

was scrubbing the dishes so much they sparkled.

Suddenly, Feliciano spoke shocking both Spain and Germany.

"If everything is the same as it was then, then maybe fratello will get better!" Feliciano said as he turned around to face the two people.

He was smiling brightly and anyone would have surely felt better at the site, but the tears that were running down his face along with that smile killed the hope.

It was a look of utter despair and regret, one look and you knew.

Italy was denying the fact that Romano was going to die but everyone, even he himself, knew Romano most likely wouldn't make it.

"Feli, I..." Spain started but Feliciano just shushed him and spoke again.

"I know there is no chance of fratello surviving, but thats just the thing with him. He has always done the impossible just to prove everyone else wrong so why would now be any different. Fratello is so bullheaded he will live just to rub it in Doctor Kevin's face again." Feliciano said confidently.

The tears had stopped and all that was left now was the hopeful smile on his face as he turned around and started to make another italian food.

After about another 15 minutes, Spain asked Feliciano what the all food was for.

Italy smiled as he placed his latest dish, now complete, on the table. "These are all of fratello's favorites, also, they are his specialties." Feliciano answered simply.

"He found each and every one of these old recipes and made them better by adding in his own combinations and tastes, he was so determined to do something that Grandpa would be proud of..." as he said the last bit his voice became sad. "What you see here are the products of that determination, but one of them is incomplete." Feliciano said happily again.

Confused, Spain looked around to see which dish he was talking about when his eyes landed on the single dessert dish on the table.

It was a well made Italian Red Velvet cake with sections of chocolate and vanilla, the frosting on top was a very complimenting light green mint frosting, a black swirled pattern across the top, and a frosting rose on top in the corner.

It looked amazing so Spain had no clue what could possibly be wrong with it.

Seeing the look of confusion on Spain's face, Italy just smiled knowingly. "It looks perfect right?" he asked.

"Well... yeah." Spain said still confused.

Italy took a small plate and knife and cut a very small piece of the cake handing it to Spain with a fork. "Just take a bite and you will know." Italy said.

Spain was a little worried but he wanted to know what was wrong with it so he took a bite.

The color instantly drained from his face. "It... it's tasteless..." he said.

"I know... it always is... well once it was bitter." Italy said sadly. "Fratello cant make sweets, Grandpa told him he had failed yet again, and so because of that he doesn't cook like he use to." Italy said looking away.

Spain almost cried at the tough of his boyfriend being told that he failed, what kind of monster was his grandpa anyway?

"Well, the doctor will be here soon to check on Romano." Germany said awkwardly.

~/~/~

For the next few weeks Romano's condition got worse and the doctor told them to prepare for the worst.

France was the first to give up, then Germany, followed by Prussia and the three began to make arrangements for his death.

Spain and Feliciano were losing hope and about to give up when one night Romano's fever began to break.

"What do you mean his fever is gone?!" Dr. Kevin asked.

"It was 109* this morning and now it's 99.2*, its been dropping all day." Germany told the doctor over the phone after they had checked Romano's temp for the third time that day.

"I will come over to take a look tomorrow," Kevin said. "But don't get your hopes up, this could just be his body shutting down."

Germany told the others what he had been told and they all nodded solemnly.

The next morning all then nations were sitting down stairs when the sound of breaking glass was heard from upstairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the ceiling above them.

**Well thats the end of chapter two ^_^ I hope you all liked it, you can PM me with any concerns or questions. Please review and have a great day, chapter three will be out in a few weeks!**

**~WickedInk~**


End file.
